


Loathe Entirely

by NightOfTheLand



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alexander is all sorts of messed up, Bad sex etiquette, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, The Author Regrets Everything, The Author Regrets Nothing, Thomas is kind of an ass
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-13
Updated: 2016-05-13
Packaged: 2018-06-08 04:32:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6839206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NightOfTheLand/pseuds/NightOfTheLand
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alexander hates him as much as he loves the things he does to his body. Alex loves the fact he pulls his hair, and leaves him marked. Alex hates him for breathing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Loathe Entirely

**Author's Note:**

> So, uh, this was written at 6 AM and I have no idea where it came from. If people like it I might add more to this world but who knows? Who would have ever thought I'd write this pairing.... then again who ever thought I'd be writing porn about founding fathers? What a strange world we live in.....

The hand in his hair was demanding. It pulled at his hair, fingers dug into his scalp, snapping his head back as a long hard cock fucked into him. The whole thing was so fucked up. The hands on his body wrong, the hand in his hair wrong, the dick in his ass wrong. But at the same time it was so so right. 

Alex grunted out his pained pleasure with each thrust, body trembling as he drew closer and closer to coming. Sweat dripped into his eyes and it stung but it was a good pain. Like the still red hand marks across his ass and upper thighs, the faint red lines down his back, the tingling in his scalp as that hand pulled harder. 

“Mother fucker,” Alex breathed out, voice strained and the hand pulled his hair again. His brain was starting to go fuzzy from it all. 

The angle shifted, that long thick cock nailing his prostate with every thrust. He wasn't going to last, not with that pressure, that rhythm. Shit the man had rhythm, not that he was surprised, the way he prances around and just the languid way he moves. And fuck, Alex felt tears spring in his eyes as that cock slowed to a hard rolling. 

“You gonna come for me, slut?” 

Alex felt something rolling in his stomach at the words, laced with contempt hidden beneath an old Virginia drawl. 

“Or what if I just finish and leave? Huh, leave your hole fucked open, still hard, and no one to fill you? I bet you'd like that, you little slut.” 

There was a quick snap of hips, balls slapping against skin, the wet sound of their coupling, Alex’s harsh pants. He was so close. He swore to God, if the mother fucking inbred Virginian asshole came and then didn't get Alex off too, he was going to kill him and dump his body in the Potomac. Fingers dug against his scalp, short nails scraping the skin, yanking his head further back. Alex gasped at the strain on his neck, forcing himself to blink away unbidden tears. 

“Fuck, you are so fucking tight,” the hand on his hip moved to stroke his cock, quick and dirty and just in the right side of painful, once before fingers moved up to pinch a nipple between his fingers. Alex cried out. Fuck! His nipples were so sensitive. Mother fucker that hurt so good. His cry turned into a moan as the thrusts got more erratic, deeper, more forceful. He was being jolted forward with every motion, those fingers in his hair leaving to grip his hip to hold him steady. He whined at the loss, but it quickly became a moan as teeth sank into his shoulder. 

“Don't be fucking ungrateful, slut, I'll use you as I fucking well please and I will fuck your pretty little ass for as long as I please, and I will pull your pretty hair for as long as I please.” 

A retort was on his tongue when those thrusts sped up one more time, thrusting once twice three times into him before he could feel hot fluid enter him. Alex moaned at the feeling, a few more aborted shall thrusts before that cock stopped still filling him up. “Fuck,” Alex breathed long and rough, clenching around the cock still inside him. He could feel it softening and beginning to slip out and he whined when it left him completely. 

A sharp slap against his ass sent him pitching forward, upper body lowered to the carpet, and it was only then he became fully aware of what just happened. He was on his hands and knees in his office, on the floor in his office, rock hard, with Thomas Jefferson’s come leaking out of him. He closed his eyes for a moment to pull himself together and to not tell himself how much of a fucking idiot he was. 

Behind him he could hear the sounds of Jefferson getting dressed again and anger blossomed in his breast. “Mother fucker, you think you're just gonna leave and not get me off?” He snapped finding the energy to pick himself back up, wincing at the pull of well used muscles. 

Jefferson cocked a smarmy eyebrow at him, handsome face composed as ever, but there was something dark in those eyes. He stalked over the where Alex was sprawled on the floor still, appraising him with a critical eye. Long fingers wrapped around his hard aching cock and squeezed, drawing a pained grunt from Alex. His other hand threaded back in disheveled hair and pulled. “You're a slut, a whore, a hole or mouth for me to fuck as I please, and you don't get to come until I please, you understand me?” 

“Fuck you,” the words were bitten off as Jefferson squeezed his cock again, harder this time, eyebrow cocking again, “Yes, yes I understand.” 

“Good,” and just like that Jefferson released his hair and his cock at once and stepped away, straightening his jacket as he headed for the door. “Wait 10 minutes until I'm gone, Alexander, and then you may come.” 

Alex glared after the man as he left the office, shutting the door quickly behind him. Wincing again he picked himself off the floor, the feeling of Jefferson’s come trickling down the backs of his thighs and from his hole made him feel both used and oddly aroused. He was still hard enough to cut diamonds with and he waddled to his desk, quickly finding the baby wipes he kept there to clean as much of Jefferson off of him as he could. Each touch sent arousal through him and he kept glancing at the clock, fingers toying with the abused rim of his hole, pressing in lightly, pushing back on his finger, forcing more lube and come to spill from himself. He groaned softly, biting his lip, before finishing his task. 

Briefs and trousers were pulled back on partially and he sat down heavily on his desk chair, hand idly stroking his cock, not enough pressure for him to come, just something to do with his hand, while he watched the clock. When it finally reached the 10 minute mark his grip tightened, and he stroked himself off quick, dirty, drag of rough skin almost painful. His other hand teased his sensitive nipples, before sinking into his hair and tugging. With that he was coming, hand stroking upward on each little shudder of pleasure, each spurt of pearly white come that stripped his stomach and hand. 

He stopped when he got over sensitive, hand stilling on his cock, eyes landing on the old framed photo on his desk. Green eyes stared back at him and that cheeky smile and those freckles. For a moment it was hard to breathe as he looked at that face, something heavy settling in his chest. He shook himself and cleaned up, quick and efficient, eyes still darting to that face smiling out at him from behind glass. 

“I miss you, John,” he whispered, clearing his throat, tearing his eyes away from the photograph. He made himself presentable and then busied himself with work, forcing himself to forget the events of earlier. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for sinning with me. I have no idea where this came from, so sorry for this little bit of sin, I will see you all in hell. As always let me know if there are any mistakes or errors. 
> 
> Come say hi on [tumblr](http://nightoftheland.tumblr.com/)
> 
> Check out my canon era [Hamilton series](https://archiveofourown.org/series/381985)
> 
> And my modern era [series](http://archiveofourown.org/series/438031)
> 
> And my OTP NSFW series [OTP](http://archiveofourown.org/series/450673)
> 
> Thanks again for reading!
> 
> If there are negative comments about how these characters are depicted, keep them to yourself please. I have done my best to take into consideration the... advice I have been given, so if I have failed in your eyes, I do not want to hear about it. Have a lovely day, and thanks again.


End file.
